


A Hard Day's Night

by Danagirl623



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotions, Family Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, One Shot, johnlockstrade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: John Watson was exposed to COVID-19 and has to quarantine for 14 days. He's been staying at the clinic and doing e-visits to pass his time.This means that 16 year old Rosie Watson is at home with her Papa, Sherlock, and her Dad, Greg. Sherlock's working on retiring to raise bees and Greg's left the unit behind.This is just a one-shot that covers the night before John comes home.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Quarantine Creations 2020 Event





	A Hard Day's Night

John Watson glanced at his phone and saw there were multiple text messages from his daughter and his husbands. John pulled his pop socket out on the back of his phone, and hung it on the screen. John pressed the buttons on his cell phone to video call his family. He rested his hand on his chin, and stared at the screen. 

“DADDY!” A loud screech came from his cell phone. “I love you so much, and I can’t stand being here with Papa and Dad any longer. They are so annoying.” 

“Hello, daughter mine,” John stared at the screen and soaked in her face. “Are you behaving for Papa and Dad?” 

Rosie Watson rolled her eyes, and ran her hand through her hair. “They’ve been shouting.”

“About what now?”

“Papa wants to solve a murder and Dad won’t let him.” 

The corner of John’s eyes crinkled as he laughed, “Jesus fucking christ. We’re going to be orphans again, Ro.”

Rosie ran her hand through her greasy hair again. “Gran will never let us be orphans.” A loud shout from downstairs followed by a muffled gunshot going off. “We can’t be orphans if they’re both dead.” Another loud shout floated up to them. “When are you coming home?”

John’s true smile faded into his best doctorly smile. ”Hopefully tomorrow, kid. This isolation is unending and I just want to be home with my family.”

“We miss you a whole lot, Daddy,” Rosie said, a bit sad. “I don’t miss the bath police though.”

“I wasn’t going to mention this, but you need a bath. I can smell you from here,” John said ruffling his own hair. 

Rosie laughed, and ruffled her own hair in response. “Look at all that grease and funk, Daddy. All of it built up because I haven’t showered since you left here.” 

John rolled his eyes, “How much homework have you done?”

“All of it. It was done last week. I graduated already.”

John laughed, and rubbed his hands together. “Take the ipad down to your fathers and get your stinky teenaged butt into the shower.” 

“Daddy, I’m enrolled into the summer semester at NYU, I’m not a teenager anymore.” Rosie slipped off the bed and rolled her eyes. 

“So you were accepted to NYU?”

“I’ve been applying since I was thirteen. Of course I was,” Rosie said dismissively as she bounced down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom, and shouted, “Hold your fire, men! The female is coming through with Daddy!” 

“John!” Sherlock shouted, and handed the gun to Greg. He snatched the ipad from Rosie, and walked into the bedroom with a purpose. He flopped down on the bed and just stared at John. “I like the beard, husband mine.” 

John laughed, and gently combed his fingers through it. “I miss you so much, Sherlock.” 

“This is dull.”

“What is?” John asked, watching Sherlock’s face twist up into annoyance. 

“The pandemic, John. I can’t even have sex with you.”

John laughed, and rubbed his face. “Sherlock Holmes, the only thing I want right now is a cuppa of Nan’s hip soothing tea and a hot bubbly bath.” 

Sherlock's entire face smiled at John, before he broke out into a braying laugh. “If you want to bathe while I suck your dick, who am I to argue?” 

John laughed, loudly for the first time in days. “I’m tired, Sherlock.” 

“Me too,” Sherlock said, softly glancing at John. 

For the first time, John got a decent look at him. Sherlock’s hair was greasy and he had heavy bags under his eyes. “You’ve started smoking again,” John said softly. Sherlock nodded his head. 

“I’m getting too itchy,” Sherlock said softly, rolling over to his back. 

“Quarantine ends tomorrow. I’ll be there before seven.” 

Sherlock sighed, before he rolled off the bed. He took the ipad into the front room and dropped it in Greg’s lap. “I love you, John. I’ll see you then.”

Greg laughed, and pulled his reading glasses off. “Goodbye, love.” Greg picked the ipad up, and adjusted it so he could see John. “Hello, husband mine.”

“Hey, Greg,” John said, staring hard at his husband. “I miss you so much.”

“Ah, Jack, I’m going to murder every person you love just for fun.” 

John chuckled appreciatively. “We knew this was going to happen.” 

Greg shook his head. “Mycroft stopped at the office. He can’t believe Rosie’s going to-” Greg changed his voice to sound like Mycroft. “ _ America _ !”

John pretended to clutch the collar of his t-shirt. “The horror! Not the colonies!”

Greg tried not to grin, and rubbed his face with his free hand. “She’s happy, what do we care about?” John nodded his head. “Jesus christ, Jack. I miss your level head.” 

“I’m really sick of the e-consults. Everyone is panicking about the corona virus and honestly all I’ve been doing is soothing nerves. I haven’t done any real doctoring.”

“Technically, you shouldn’t even be working. You’re in isolution.” 

“It’s called teleconferencing and I can’t wait to never do it again.” 

Greg laughed, and ran his fingers through his hair. “Sevenish tomorrow night, then?”

John shook his head, and mouthed the word, “noon.” 

“How did you get so lucky?” 

“The lawyer is coming at eleven. I’m going to sign the practice over to Dr. Brynn and I’m coming home.”

“The real estate lawyer?”

John nodded. “Any word from our real estate lady, yet?”

“I signed the papers for the cottage, and the workers start tomorrow. I also signed the lease for Rosie’s apartment at uni.”

“Does she know?”

“Nope, wanted to wait for you to come home to tell her.” 

John grinned, “Can you maybe take a shower before tomorrow?” 

“Maybe.”

“When is your last day?” 

“It was yesterday,” Greg said, as he tilted a glass bottle into his mouth. “Anderson, that bastard, hired a stripper.” John laughed, his eyes crinkling happily. “Don’t look so handsome, it makes me miss you all the more.” 

“I can’t wait until we’re settled in our cottage,” John yawned loudly.

“Go to bed, John Watson. Your family loves you and we can’t wait until you’re home again.” 

“Please, I’m serious about the bathing.” 

“I make no promises,” Greg laughed, then leaned his face away from the ipad. “Ro, Lock, come say goodbye to Daddy.” 

John just smirked, and admired how handsome Greg was. “I love it when you call me ‘Daddy’.” 

“Gross, Daddy,” Rosie said, as she slithered into Greg’s lap. “Bye, Daddy. We’ll see you so soon.”

Greg exhaled loudly, “Tomorrow, my love.”

“John Watson, don’t you ever try to lie to me again. I’ll see you tomorrow, at whatever time you get here that isn’t seven,” Sherlock stared at John through the camera lenses. “You’re really bad at it.”

“I will completely lie to you again,” John promised, with a laugh. 

“Love you, Daddy,” Rosie said with a big grin on her face. “I can’t wait to see my apartment Papa’s paying for.” 

“You are such a spoiled little brat,” Greg said, gently nudging her with his shoulder. 

“I love you all. Please don’t kill each other until I’m home,” John said, as he fiddled with his screen to take a screenshot. 

Amid choruses of “I love you!” John disconnected the call. 


End file.
